TK Karasuno
by Akai Sekai
Summary: Sebuah TK kecil yang digurui 4 sensei baik hati dan murid-murid Karasuno yang menggemaskan! Ada Suga-sensei yang baik hati, Daichi-sensei yang berwibawa, Tanaka-senpai yang konyol dan Kiyoko nee-san yang manis. Murid Karasuno juga nggak kalah manis! Tapi kalian para readers harus berfikir dua kali jika ingin membawa mereka pulang ke rumah...


"Alkisah berdirilah sebuah bangunan yang tak terlalu besar, tapi tak terlalu kecil. Bangunan itu nampak seperti rumah, tapi bukan rumah. Setiap hari, kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu, tempat itu selalu ramai suara anak kecil yang berteriak, tertawa, atau menangis. Jeritan-jeritan histeris juga kerap kali terdengar. Bahkan suara ribut derap kaki juga bisa terdengar walaupun di siang hari. Terkadang, ruangan di bangunan itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Namun jika kau mengintip ke dalamnya setelah beberapa menit, aneh bin ajaib. Tempat itu kembali bersih... lalu—,"

"TANAKA! STOP CERITA YANG ANEH-ANEH KE MURIDKU!"

"SIAPA YANG ANEH-ANEH? Ini kan cerita tentang TK Karasuno!"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Lah, masa kau lupa sama tempat kerjamu sendiri, Suga?"

"Sensei... maksudmu, sekolah kita berhantu?"

"Eh... bukan, maksudku..."

.

.

.

 **TK Karasuno**

.

.

.

.

Haikyuu! Credits to Furudate Haruichi

TK Karasuno credits to Akai Sekai

A Haikyuu! fanfiction

Humor, Parody, School life

Warn : Gaje, humor GGL (Garing Gak Lucu), menyebabkan iritasi dan sakit perut, bahasa labil dan kekurangan lainnya

Chibi! Karasuno.

DLDR

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Taman Kanak-kanak Karasuno. Disingkat TK Karasuno. Tempat belajar dan main (lebih banyak mainnya, sih) untuk anak-anak balita umur 4-6 tahun.

Ada Suga-sensei yang lembut dan baik hati bagai seorang ibu. Ada Daichi-sensei yang berwibawa seperti figur ayah. Ada Kiyoko nee-san yang pendiam tapi sangat manis. Lalu ada Tanaka-senpai (dia mintanya dipanggil begitu) yang konyol—lebih pantas dibilang bodoh, sih daripada konyol.

Anak-anak TK Karasuno juga manis-manis. Istilah Jepangnya KAWAII— toka

Atau

MOE—toka.

Begitulah.

Tapi dibalik topeng moe beserta keunyuan murid-murid ini, ada banyak hal yang kalian para readers belum tahu.

Mereka semua itu—

Absurd.

Ya, absurd.

Sampai rasanya para guru TK Karasuno bisa mati muda mendadak. Seperti hari ini. Di hari yang cerah ini, mereka semua memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar TK, melihat sakura yang berguguran di pinggir danau.

Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai Hinata tercebur ke danau. Dia memanjat pembatas jalan dengan danau untuk melihat pemandangan lebih tinggi. Kakinya menjejak di sela-sela pembatas secara tidak stabil.

"WAAA! Danaunya berkilauan! Kageyama-kun! Lihat! Aku bisa manjat pembatas, lho!" Hinata pamer dengan bangganya. Mata hazelnya berbinar-binar menatap arah danau.

Kageyama yang notabenenya keras kepala dan nggak mau kalah, ikut-ikutan manjat pembatas yang tingginya sedikit melebihi kepalanya. Kaki kanan dijejakkan ke pijakan pertama dengan yakin. Kemudian kaki kiri dinaikkan ke pijakan kedua.

"Lihat, aku juga bisa, kan! Jangan sombong dulu!" Kageyama menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. "Huh! Aku bisa melebihi kamu! Nih, aku lepas pegangan tanganku—uwaa!" Hinata urung melepaskan tangannya lama-lama, karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"HAHAHAHA! Apanya yang lepas? Kalau begitu aku juga bisa! Hinata Boke!" Ejek Kageyama. Hinata ngambek, pipinya digembungkan.

"Nih aku lepas tangan yang lama!"

Hinata melepaskan tangannya. Keduanya di rentangkan bak sayap yang lebar, mempertahankan keseimbangan.

"Tuh, kan! Aku bisa hehe—,"

Kakinya terlalu pegal menumpu berat badannya, Hinata hilang keseimbangan. Tubuhnya mulai limbung ke belakang. Untuk menghindari punggungnya mencium tanah, Hinata mencondongkan dirinya ke depan keras-keras. Alhasil badan kecilnya justru terlempar ke danau.

BYUR!

"BOKE! SENSEEEEI! HINATA JATUH KE DANAU!" Kageyama menjerit histeris sambil berlari ke kerumunan kawannya yang lain. Mata keempat guru TK terbelalak melihat Hinata megap-megap tenggelam di danau.

Daichi-sensei langsung ikut menceburkan diri ke danau tanpa ragu. "Sen-sei, fuah tolong—!" tangan Hinata terangkat, kakinya yang terendam air danau bergerak-gerak mempertahankan diri untuk tidak tenggelam.

Murid-murid TK Karasuno berkerubung, kali ini di awasi Suga-sensei dan Kiyoko nee-san. "GO DAICHI-SENSEI! GO! GO! GO! GANBATTE SENSEII!"

Anak TK Karasuno bersorak-sorak sambil tepuk tangan. Bahkan ada yang menari-nari dengan kipas lipat yang entah darimana mereka dapatkan. Semua pengunjung menoleh ke arah kerumunan bocah kecil berseragam jersey olahraga hitam oranye.

GREP!

Tubuh kecil Hinata di angkat ke atas. Hinata terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak air. Setelah itu matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hiks...hiks...HUWEE AKU TAKUUT! SENSEI! IKANNYA GENIT MASUK KE BAJUKU! KELUARIN HUHUHU,"

Daichi masih dalam posisi berdiri dimana air menelannya sebatas dada. Tangannya membuka jaket hitam Hinata, mengeluarkan ikannya. "Hahahaha, tenang saja Hinata. Ikannya tidak akan menggigitmu."

"Tapi... tapi... aku kemarin di ceritain sama Tanaka-senpai kalo ikan di danau ini punya gigi tajam... aku takut." Hinata memeluk Daichi erat. "Nggak, kok, Hinata. Tanaka-senpai itu bodoh, makanya dia gak tau kalau ikan di sini itu baik semua."

"Memangnya begitu?"

"Iya, sekarang ayo kita naik dulu. Yang lain udah nungguin, tuh."

Hinata menangguk kecil. Daichi mendekati pagar pembatas yang melebihi tingginya. Ia mengangkat Hinata. Suga langsung mengambil Hinata lalu memberikannya handuk kecil.

Daichi meraih kaki pembatas, tangannya menumpu berat badannya. Ia loncat lalu kaki di tahan di dinding danau. Setelah itu kakinya berayun melewati pembatas yang—menurut orang dewasa—tak terlalu tinggi.

Suga juga menyodorkan handuk untuk Daichi. "Nah, anak-anak, ini sebagai pelajaran. Jangan main-main lewat pembatas, ya. Nanti bisa tenggelam ke danau atau luka karena kena aspal. Mengerti?" Suga-sensei menasihati murid-murid gagaknya dengan bijak.

"Baik sensei!" koor mereka serempak. Anak-anak lain mulai berpencar lagi, melihat-lihat sakura. Kageyama berdiri di samping Hinata, memainkan ujung kaos putih di balik jaket jersey seragam TK-nya. Hinata masih menggigil kedinginan. Perbedaan suhu air danau dengan daratan membuatnya tak nyaman. Di tambah angin musim semi yang kerap kali berhembus.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf. Aku harusnya nahan kamu biar ga jatoh. Tapi aku biarin soalnya kamu tadi sombong, sih." Kageyama _chibi_ membungkuk kecil, meminta maaf.

"Brr... i...iya aku juga minta maaf...brr... aku gak seharusnya sombong jadi jatuh, deh...brrr.." giginya bergemeletuk, kedua tangan mungil Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mencari kehangatan. Kageyama memandangnya sejenak. Lalu tangannya melepas jaket Hinata yang basah, ia menggantikannya dengan jaketnya.

"Kau pakai saja dulu jaketku. Itu tanda permintaan maafku." Kageyama memeras jaket Hinata yang basah, untuk mengeringkannya.

"Uwaa! Kau jantan sekali, Kageyama!" Nishinoya berseru-seru. "Keren!"

"Maksudnya jantan sekali itu apa, sensei?" Yachi menelengkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya itu... kau laki sekali, begitulah Yachi-chan," jelas Kiyoko. "Nishinoya, darimana kau tau kosakata itu?"

"Aku tau dari Tanaka-senpai! Dia sering memujiku begitu!" Nishinoya menjawab dengan semangat. Duh, polos banget, ya.

"Oh, begitu..." Kiyoko merespon singkat. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia bersumpah akan menjewer kuping Tanaka sampai merah.

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka, Tanaka dengan santainya berbaur dengan anak-anak lain. "Karena Hinata kedinginan, kita kembali ke TK! Ayo semuanya kumpul!"

Suga mulai mengabsen satu per satu muridnya. "Yosh, semuanya sudah kumpul. Ayo kita kembali!"

"AYOOO!"

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, waktunya makan siang!" Suga membawakan sepanci besar sup sayur. Di belakangnya, Daichi mengekor. Dia membawa gentong sedang berisi nasi dan sekotak besar karaage ayam.

"Horee! Makaaan!" murid-murid TK Karasuno serentak meninggalkan mainan yang tadi asyik di mainkan. Mereka berhambur menuju guru tersayang mereka, Suga-sensei dan Daichi-sensei.

"Sensei! Hari ini makan karaage, ya?" tanya Nishinoya semangat. Dia loncat-loncat di balik punggung Daichi yang sedang duduk berlutut. "Iya, hari ini menunya karaage."

"Lalu selain karaage apa lagi? Tumis jamur, ya?!" Hinata yang sudah ganti baju ikut loncat-loncat. Kageyama memandang Nishinoya dan Hinata aneh. 'Mereka kenapa, sih?'

"Sup sayur!" Suga memamerkan centong sayurnya. Fabrik warna merah muda yang diidentifikasi sebagai bandana sudah terikat di helai tealnya. "HUWEEEK! NGGAK MAU SAYURR!" tolak mereka mentah-mentah. Tangan mereka semua disilangkan di depan dada sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ehh? Kenapa? Sayur itu enak, lho! Kalian harus coba! Kalau kalian berani menghabiskannya, berarti kalian pejantan sejati!" Tanaka mulai memanas-manasi murid-muridnya.

"Heee? Benarkah?!" Nishinoya mulai terpengaruh. "Hei, Nishinoya. Kau jangan mau dibohongi Tanaka-senpai. Memangnya kau pernah lihat pegulat kalau makan sayur langsung kuat?" Tsukishima menatap Tanaka datar sambil menutup mulutnya. Tanda penolakan menu sayur di makanannya.

"Kau benar juga Tsukishima! Iya, aku juga nggak mau sayur!" Nishinoya ikut-ikutan menutup mulutnya seperti Tsukishima. 'Dasar bocah setan,' umpat Tanaka geram. "Tapi kasian, Suga-sensei dan Kiyoko nee-san sudah capek-capek membuatkan makanan, lho. Kalau makanan dibuangkan mubazir, mubazir itu haram hukumnya." Papa Daichi mulai berpetuah.

"Tapi... lasanya, kan, ga enak. Lembek-lembek gimana, gitu." Yachi memeletkan lidah geli. "Apalagi wortel. Sudah warnanya oren kayak rambut Hinata, rasanya juga nggak enak. Malas aku makannya," ujar Kageyama.

"Hei, apa hubungannya wortel dengan rambutku?! Wortel itu enak, tahu! Yang enggak enak itu brokoli. Aku jijik dengan kepalanya."

Pasukan gagak mulai kehilangan semangat makan. Mereka satu persatu kembali mengabil mainannya. Suga dan Kiyoko menatap mereka sedih. "Memang seharusnya jangan aku yang masak. Mereka jadi tidak mau makan," Suga melepaskan kain bandananya. Ia menaruh centong sup di atas nampan.

Kiyoko hanya menatap Suga. Sup sayur adalah tugas Suga, sementara Kiyoko karaage. Tadinya Kiyoko ingin mengerjakan sup sayur, tapi Suga langsung mencegahnya. Dia bilang dia sudah berlatih untuk membuat sup yang enak kemarin malam.

Suga melangkah gontai meninggalkan kelas yang mulai ribut karena bermain. Destinasinya berhenti di ayunan merah yang sepi.

.

.

.

"Kalian semua, Kiyoko nee-san minta perhatiannya." Kiyoko mengeluarkan suara keras. Semua aktivitas langsung terhenti. 'Tumben Nee-san berteriak. Kenapa, ya?'

"Kalau kalian tidak suka sayur, tidak apa-apa. Tapi setidaknya coba makan dulu sup sayur ini. Kalian tahu, tidak? Sugawara-san sangat bersemangat, lho, membuatkannya. Dia sampai berlatih semalam untuk kalian. Sekarang Sugawara-san sedih, karena kalian semua nggak suka makanan yang sudah dibuatnya." Kiyoko berbicara panjang lebar. Mungkin itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang dia ucapkan bulan ini.

"Eh, iya. Suga-sensei kemana, ya?" tanya Ennoshita. "Yah, jangan-jangan Suga-sensei nangis gara-gara kita nggak makan sayur..." Asahi mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hiks, kasihan Suga-sensei...hiks," Hinata ikut-ikutan baper.

Dasar mental anak TK, dikit-dikit nangis. Ya ampun.

Eh, tapi mereka memang masih TK, ya.

"Hei, sudah tenang, tenang. Bagaimana biar Suga-sensei nggak sedih lagi, yuk kita makan sup sayurnya!" Kiyoko mengacungkan centong sup ke atas. Gagak-gagak kecil—murid TK Karasuno—tersenyum mengangguk.

"OOOSSSU!"

.

.

.

'Haaaah... Sugawara, kau telah gagal jadi guru.' Suga masih mengayunkan ayunan merah pelan. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah karena silau sinar mentari. 'Harusnya tadi aku bikin sphagetti aja kali, ya. Kasihan anak-anak jadi nggak mau makan.'

Duh, heran, deh Suga. Sejauh mana naluri keibuanmu bertahan, Nak? Ketauan ini kecilnya sering main rumah-rumahan. Pasti peranmu jadi Ibunya, kan?

Oke, Out of Topic. Kembali ke Suga yang sedang galau. Di tengah-tengah khusyuknya acara bengong Suga, telinganya menangkap suara cempreng murid-muridnya. "Suga-senseeeeei!" mereka semua berlari-lari sambil membawa mangkuk makan.

Suga menatap ke arah mereka. Dadanya terenyuh. Kini anak-anak itu terhenti tepat di depannya. "Suga-sensei! Sup buatan Suga-sensei enaaaaak banget!" Hinata melompat-lompat sambil memuji. "Lihat! Aku nambah dua kali, lho!" Hinata menunjukkan mangkuk makannya yang bersih, tanpa sisa makanan.

"Iya, masakan Suga-sensei enak. Aku mau punya mama seperti Suga-sensei." Yamaguchi ikut menunjukkan mangkuk makannya. "Eh, iya, ya Suga-sensei seperti mamaku, lho! Dia selalu membuatkan ku sayur, walaupun aku juga tak suka. Tapi masakan Suga-sensei benar-benar enak!" Kageyama mengangkat mangkuknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Maafkan kami, Suga-sensei. Kami sekalang enggak benci sayul lagi. Telimakasih, Suga-sensei." Yachi tersenyum malu, padahal tadi ia menolak keras sayur-mayur.

Suga terpaku. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Terimakasih kembali, anak-anak. Kalian memang manis sekali," Suga tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap kepala muridnya satu per satu. "Waaa! Senyum Suga-sensei manis sekali!" koor mereka serempak.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil Suga- sensei menjadi Mama Suga!" Nishinoya mengacungkan jarinya dan bergaya ala power ranger. "Hee... memangnya boleh? Dia, kan laki-laki." Tsukishima ikut nimbrung. "Tapi Tsukki, sebutan itu cocok untuk Suga-sensei!" Yamaguchi setuju dengan Nishinoya. "Iya, aku juga mau manggil Suga-sensei dengan panggilan Mama Suga, ah!" Yachi yang memang notabenenya perempuan ikut setuju.

"Hei, jangan begitu, ah, malu!" muka Suga mulai memerah. "Sensei, sekarang kau jadi mama kami di TK, mohon bantuannya!" Hinata membungkuk 90 derajat. "Yoloshiku, Sensei!"

"Hahaha, kerja bagus, Kiyoko-san." Daichi tersenyum lima jari. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan ngomong panjang lebar." Tanaka menghampiri Kiyoko yang sedang berberes. "Tentu saja, sesama guru kita harus saling menolong." Kiyoko tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued (?)


End file.
